Morganville's Epic What If
by morganville-vamp-chick
Summary: In Fade Out when Shane is supposed to get Claire for dinner and they have some fun. The bracelet goes unnoticed & no one saves Amelie, but the Glass House gang become preoccupied with Claire falling pregnant. so who is left to stop Kim?
1. Chapter 1

_**HEYYY, it's nikkie and this is my second story (please read the first :D ) so this story is a MASSIVE what if in fade out on thing leads to another and so on...**_

_**enjoy x**_

**REAL VERSION**

'but if I sent shane up here, dinner would have gotten cold.' eve said and winked.

**WHAT IF**

'dinner's ready.' eve called as she walked in. we where having taco's,

'shane go and get claire, I'm hungry.' she said in a whiney voice.

'where is she?' I asked moving away from the table.

'upstaires.' michel answered. I nodded and headed upstaires. When I opened the door my speech of _hurry up honney I'm hungry_ went out of the door. She was lying on her bed in her bra and underwere, I suddenly found my mouth open and drooling. She had her headphones in so she hadn't heard me enter, I smiled in glee still staring at her body. I walked over to her bed and put my arms either side of her and dropped myself over her supporting my weight just barley skimming my body with hers. Her eyes opened with a jolt and she stared at me in shock,

'shane.' she said pulling out her headphones.

'hey.' I said smiling, then I saw her face,

'wow, what the hell happened to your face girl?' I questioned, she frowned looking totally upset and like she was about to cry.

'a U.V bomb.' she sniffled again. I grinned and cheared her up.

'hey, don't worry about it. It's not what I'm even looking at at.' I smiled again leaving her eyes and staring at her exposed body. She blushed, even though it was hard to tell because she was red enough but...

'I don't really care, just makes you hotter.' I laughed, and slowly forgetting why I was here in the first place. her lips tasted WAAAY better then any taco's. Tonight's gunna be a good night...

**CLAIRE'S POV**

I was relaxing calmly listening to my lecture from myrinin, when I felt the bed shift under neath me, and then a slight weight on top of me. my eyes flashed open expecting a vampire with a evil/hungry look on it's face, but then I found a completly different shane on top of me smiling. (well completly different exept the hungry part, he looked VERY hungry.)

'shane.' I blurted feeling totally embarassed,

'hey.' he replied nuturally. then it looked like total shock came over him,

'what the hell happened to your face girl?' he asked, _great now my boyfriend think I'm ugly, who next mom and dad?_

'a U.V bomb.' I sniffed, a I'm-not-even-going-to-ask look crossed his face,

'don't worry it's not even what I'm looking at.' he said and stared down at my body smiling with pure glee, I blushed heavily.

'I don't care it just make's you hotter.' she said, the idea of shane thinking I'm hot gave me butterflies. he leaned down and kissed me gently witch I very quickly turned into utter snogging, and he VERY quickly took off my bra and underwhere and turned in into sex.

**SHANES POV**

Me and claire where at the top of our game, but we both soon fell asleep... warm and happy with everything fine, she was on one side of the bed and I was on the other, as she was curled up I was outstreched but not touching her.

**CLAIRES POV**

I started feeling wierd I knew there was something wrong, but I couldn't wake up. Soon I started freezing to death, litteraly my shivers increased, I was freezing and I couldn't stop it or wake up, _help_ I thought misribally. Then a surge of something went through me, warm and frosty at the same time, and the freezing stopped... it was silent then I felt a snapping on my wrist.

**SHANES POV**

Something hit my back, hard and cold, no not clod, freezing, fast shivers ran down my spine as I skewered awake. My eyes snapped open and stared instantly recognizing Claire's bracelet, two things 1)why isn't it on Claire's wrist, 2)why is it blue as these questions jogged around my brain I felt Claire move up behind me, her eyes fell on the bracelet straight away.

**AMALIES POV**

I felt the last of my blood trickle out of me, staring down at my love's grave made my heart break,

'I love you Samuel.' I whispered as I drifted into everlasting unconscious...

_**HEYYY, WHAT DO YOU THINK :D PLEASE REVIW I BEG YOU, AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I WILL UPDATE EVERYWEEK**_

_**SEE YOU NEXT MONDAY**_

_**NIKKIE x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey :D umm ok I got a reviw saying that they don't like my story and it's very badly written :'( yeah upsetting BUT I don't expect everyone to like it, I know claire was frezzing but I wanted shane to notice in a wierd type of way but to satisfy molliexkookie I changed it a little to fit rachels version a bit AND PLEASE REVIW...**_

**SHANES POV**

Me and claire both stared at the braclet, she looked up at me then down at wrist, witch was also blue and she was still shivering. I wrapped the blanket around her,

'what happened?' I question tottaly conserned,

'I-I really d-don't know, I was FREEZING in my sleep then it just stoppped.'

'but I thought you couldn't take it off.'

'I can't but it just fell off.' I frowned at her and went to pick up the braclet. but as soon as my fingers brushed it a jolt of pure clod went through me.

'SHIT!' I gassped holding my hand back to my chest.

'we need to get michel... now.' Claire said from behind me. As I turned around I saw that she was already getting dressed, I nodded and got up.

5 MINTUTES LATER

'MICHEAL, MICHEAL?'

After about 2 minutes of knocking michel walked out. He looked totally flushed and was still buttoning his shirt. I raised my eyebrows.

'wat man?' he asked, he sounded kinda pissed but I knew he was like that 'cuz I interupted him and Eve. Then eve walked out,

'Yeah, what man.' She said.

'hey calme down sex time.' I answered,

'Something wrong. And I'm not sure if it's claire or something else. But you need to come now.' I doubled taked as Eve tried to come, I held her back.

'ummm no. I meant Michel, this is smart people stuff.' She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms,

'o...k then why are you involved?' she said sarcastically.

'because claire's MY girlfriend. Come on Michel.' We walked to her room, then as soon as we where going to walk in she walked out, with about 3 blankets wrapped around her.

'sorry.' She said quietly.

'still cold.'

'Cold?' Michel questioned,

'what Shane. If this is about the central heating again-' I cut him off,

'No, look- just come here...' I lead him to the bed where the bracelet still was, it was still blue, but slowly changing a slight reddy/gold color. Michel looked at Claire.

'How did this happen?' he said in a serious tone turning to Claire.

'I-I dunno, I was asleep t-then I got F-F-FREEZING cold, then it just... fell off.' She looked at me for help I nodded in agreement.

'I think you should call Amalie.' **(- that's not how you spell her name I know :/ ) **

Claire nodded and got her phone out scrolling through her contacts.

**CLAIRES POV**

I found amalie's name then clicked on it. It took about 6 rings before someone picked up.

'WAT?' they barked in a rough tone. I frowned, there was something wrong amilie either picked up or it went to machine.

'umm I want to speak to amalie.' I said quietly.

'well she's not here right now.' They answered not sounding any more friendly then before.

'Please it's important.' I begged.

'who is this?' now the voice sounded suspicious and cautious.

'umm- Claire Danvers. Amailie is my patron.' There was a long pause, who ever this person was, they where talking to somone else in a low whisper.

'in the glass house?' He said finally.

'yes.' They whispered another 'yes' to someone else.

'Right come through the portal now, make sure you've got you're bracelet on.' They said.

'wait-I' _can't see a portal and my bracelet has fallen off. _But before I could finish they hung up. I turned around to find shane and michel no longer looking at me but staring at the black hole on the wall. The portal. I moved forward.

'I have to go in.'

'what, no-way claire-' Shane protested, but Michel cut him off.

'I heard the convosation, you need to go.' He looked at Shane.

'be careful.' He added, before Shane could say anything else, I grabbed the bracelet and went through the portal. I felt the world shift and shape around me. Until I was in a room, I recognized as Amalie's office. There where 3 people there, and none of them Amalie, there where men all tall and tough dressed in black and white suit's.

'do you know where she is?' the one closest to her asked, he was the one who answered the phone. I figured he was talking about Amaile.

'no.' I said. The 3 men exchanged glances. He looked at me again.

'give me the bracelet.' I handed it over slowly, it was still very cold and made me shiver. But if the guard noticed he didn't show it. He just stared at it and then nodded at the others. They all filed out of the room,

'come with us.' The guard said and grabbed my shoulder .

painfully as he dragged me out of the room. We walked in to a dark hallway, I couldn't see anything but I knew the guard could. He lead me around twist's and turn's until we where in a underground parking. They walked to a black sedan and threw me into the back with a guard I didn't know. I heard the engine rev and just as I fumbled with my belt, we set off at a breath taking speed. Damn this makes eve look like a snail. I thought as the car speed on,

'STOP.' The guard at the front shouted, and as soon as he finshed the word the driver slammed the brakes so hard that I thanked god for the man who invented the seatbelt. The guards stiffly got out of the car.

'come.' The one who was next to me said, he had a slow drowsy voice, I stumbled out of the care, it was pitch black outside, I wish I knew what the time is. I took me less then a second to realise we where in Morganville graveyard a chill went through me. We walked to the end of it, I could bare look at the graves even though the people where six feet down they where still dead, and it disturbed me deeply.

We got to the end and they stoppedd.

'ohhhhh shit.' One of the guards mumbled, I looked from behind them, imediently regretting it. There on the floor was a pale limp body with blood all down the arms. My eyes where glued to it until I recodnized the crowny shaped lump of hair on their head.

Then one of the guards spoke,

'sacrifice.'

_**CHAPTER 2. LIKE IT PLEASEEEEE REVIW :d**_

'_**NIKKIE' XXXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3 :DD PLEASE REVIW**_

**CLAIRES POV**

I stared at Amalie's body in horror, _oh god oh god_. The place where the bracelet used to be tightened against my skin. The guard at the front moved toward her, he knelt down and _to_u_ched_ the cuts. There was something in her arms , in a flash the guard pulled it out. Blood splattered everywhere I ducked behind the one in front of me but still got some on my T. I started to gag,

'Don't.' He said. They all huddled together I was glued to the spot.

'come on.' The driver came toward me and towed me to the end of the graveyard and shoved me into the car.

'w-what happened to her?' I asked. He didn't answer.

'welllll?' I said desparate for answers.

'it's none of your business.' He said and the rest of the ride was silent.

**SHANES POV**

Claire dissapered through the black hole.

'Michael?' I questioned loudly.

'look man. I know you don't like this but I think Claire really needs to go.' I glared at him,

'look shut up, just go downstairs.' He told me and marched out of the room ignoring me.

'HEY hey.' I called

'if ANYTHING happens to her I WILL put a stake up your ass!' I declared.

'who's ass are you staking?' Eve asked as I came downstairs.

'no-ones... yet.' I told her and slouched on the couch, looking at the clock I saw it was 5:34, I felt sleepy but kept myself awake with the thought of claire out there alone – only with vampires.

**** A HOUR LATER ****

The door opened and I bolted out of my place and ran into the hallway, crashing into claire I pushed her away to examine her, but I only had a second.

'shane.' She squealed and pulled back into me, I was shocked but I hugged her back. Something bad must have happened. I felt her warm tears soak through my shirt.

'claire? Claire?' I asked soothing her hair back trying to calm her down. I looked at micheal.

'I smell death.' Michael said.

'Oh well that's pleasant.' Eve commented

'Because I smell cold tacos.' She finished. I glared at her. I pulled Claire back,

'Who died?' I asked her.

'A-Amalie...' I turned to Michael and Eve who both had the same look of horror painted on their faces.

'What how can she die, was is some kind of ambush 'cuz that's still scary she had body guards with her 24/7 right.' Eve asked.

'No it wasn't was it.' Michael said too Claire. She shook her head,

'Well then what was it.' I asked Michael because he seemed sure.

'It's a old vamp tradition.' He said with a serious face,

'It's bull-shit, the bleed and offer blood to the dead... In Amalie's case, Sam.'

'Daaamn.' Eve said.

'so she bled all over him then died.' I asked Michael.

'pretty much, like I said its bull-shit.' He said neutrally. I looked back at Claire,

'You saw it.' I said. She nodded stiffly.

'Damn, I may be Goth but I'd hate that.' Eve said seriously for the first time this night.

The night dragged along Michael kept pacing, Eve was asleep on the couch and Claire had fallen asleep in my lap.

'That's it. I've got to go man and you've gotta stay here the girls are asleep and Claire is really shaken up I need object to _staying home with the girls_, because he was right. Michael pulled on his jacket and just as he went to open the door, it opened from the outside.

'Ahh Michael you're ready good. Come with us now.' Said Myrinin and by _us_ he meant him and Oliver, who was stood there looking pissed off. Michael nodded,

'Bye.' He said and quickly left.

Warm and drowsy, I fell asleep.

_**Third chapter up, please review :DDD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heyy x thanks for reading and reviewing**_

_**Enjoy**_

**CLAIRES POV**

I woke up in my bed, remembering falling asleep on the couch in Shane's arms, but he was asleep next to me. Yesterday flashed back to me, Amelie's body lying limp on the ground. Thinking of it made me nauseous I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Luckily no-one was in there so I shot straight in and got to the sink. It was over quickly I brushed my teeth ridding my mouth of the taste. I went back into my room.

'Hey what happened?' Shane asked as I walked back into the room and climbed to bed.

'Nothing just feeling kind of ill.' He frowned,

'sure you're ok.' He said, I nodded.

'Well I ain't buying it.' He said.  
'You should get a check up.'

'But it's Sunday, the check up's are closed.'

'Then go to Primary in the hospital.' He told me, I nodded suddenly feeling nauseous I ran to the bathroom, and heard Shane call behind me.

'Want me to come.' I shook my head and threw the door shut and locked it with force. This time it went on for longer.

'. . . Yeah I'm just booking a appointment now.' I heard Shane say outside. When I walked out he was stood there arms crossed frowning. He opened his arms to let me in, I happily did. He tilted my head up and kissed me, it was light and was over quickly, he had a look of disgust on his face,

'Eww sorry we are not doing that agian, until that taste is gone.' I blushed, he grinned.

'You're appointment is in 20 minutes.' He told me, I nodded and walked off.

'Hey want a ride?' HE asked.

'nope.' I just wanted a walk.

By the time I reached the hospital there was only 5 minutes left so I sat down and read a magazine.

'Claire Danvers.' A nurse called a few moments later, I nodded and went to the room.

'What seems to be the problem.' The doctor asked as I walked in. He was old and small.

'Well I threw up twice this morning and I've got a terrible headache.' He frowned and checked my heartbeat, eyes and everything else. Frowning he said.

'I can't see anything wrong.' I didn't know what to do. I just looked he checked the computer and something hit him.

'You are 17 yes?' he said I nodded.

'And you're boyfriend – Shane Collins – he's 18.' I nodded again.

'have you had any. . . un-protected sex lately.' I thought remembering yesterday night, _Hmmm_. But no Shane

_Wait no I don't remember that. . . No no he can't be saying._

'W-well yes but. . .' He stared,

'come with me.' He said _no no no please no._

He lay me down and lifted up my T. Then put some blue jelly stuff on.

then looked at me, I felt like I was gonna cry, already sweating. He then turned on the monitor, I didn't see anything but the doctor must have. He turned to me with a smile,

'Congratulations, you are pregnant.'

_**Hahahaa twist, but don't worry it won't be the same as the other 'claire pregnant' stories. ;) **_

_**Please reviw**_

_**Nikkie **_

_**xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OMG I knoww I havent updated in agess, sorry been really busy and that but here it is :D R&R**_

**CLAIRES POV**

'E-Eve can you p-please pick me up I'm at the h-hospital.' I said into the phone trying to hold back tears but failing misribaly.

'Woah Claire, what's wrong?' She asked, damn if she's this worried over the phone how will Shane feel face-to-face.

'J-just please come. . . Quickly.' I said.

'Don't worry CB I'm on it.' Meaning she's gonna break every law to get here and find out what's wrong.

'Thanks.' I simply said and hungup. That didn't give me much time with my thoughts. . . Witch I really needed.

_You know your parents will never let you keep the baby YOUR 17. You need an abortion, no-one can know esspecially mom and dad. What about Eve I'm a terrible liar no doubt she'll ask questions. You NEED to tell Shane it's his and of course he'll agree I mean this baby is just an accident and he's not ready eithar. Right that's it don't tell Eve tell Shane and go tomorow and get the termination. Works for everyone. . ._

Just then Eve's Caddy shot around the corner, and she slammed the breaks hard infront of me. I climbed in without making eye contact. She was watching me probobly waiting for me to blab out everything. _Should have probobly wiped away my tears first._

'I am not starting this car until you tell me why you where crying over the phone.' Eve finally said. I looked at her, I couldn't tell her.

'Can I please tell you later I-I really don't want to talk about it.' She watched me a little longer.

'Fine.' she said,

'But only 'cuz your upset.' I nodded.

The rest of the ride was silent, and when we got home I bolted out of the car - Even though it was still day time - Then got to the door yanked it open.

'Shane?' I called, walking forward a little more I ran into Michael, he pulled me back at arms leanth and stared at me horrified.

'Oh my god Claire are you OK?' He asked.

'Umm yeah course why?'

'Because-' He started but Eve cut him off

'Oh your not getting anything out of her, tried it already.' He looked back at me.

'Well I didn't mean the tears but-' He gave me a wondering look.

'- But your blood smells wierd. . . Differerent, you had a test or something?' _Oh my god PLEASEEEE don't tell me he can smell the baby._

'don't worry about me, where's Shane?' I said ignoring the last comment.

'Gone to get some stuff for dinner - but he should be back soon.' He trailed off because I was already halfway up the staires and heading for Shane's room.

**10 minutes later**

I heard the thump of Shane's footsteps outside his room he came in.

'Michael told me you where waiting for me.' He said in a low seriouse voice.

'How was the check up.'

I couldn't hold in my tears, looking at him and the way he was staring back. They flowed out like a waterfall. His faced changed from worried to scared.

'Claire?' He said taking me into his arms,

'W-whats wrong, please don't cry.' He said.

'What happened at the doctors.' I didn't think I could tell him, but then I finally pulled back looked him in the eye and said.

'I'm pregnant.' I said, I don't know how I kept a straight voice. I watched him

He was shocked 'Oh my god no way!' you know where getting rid of it.' He said.

'Right.' I agreed.

_But that's not what happened, thats what I expected._

His face lit up with pure and utter happiness, he looked amazing!

'Oh my god Claire, where having a baby! Thats great!' He exclaimed. He jumped up pulling me up aswell and then he pulled me into a hug.

_What he's exited noo he's not supposed to do that! Were going to have it terminated._

He pulled me back and kissed me, passonatly and sweetly.

_oh no._

_**LIKE IT ? I dunno but yeah a twist, Claire really wants it terminated OUCH **_

_**R&R**_

_**nikkie**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heyy guys I'm kinda upset 'cuz everyday I'm getting e-mails saying how many people have favorited and story-alerted the story and I'm getting no reviws (sad face) so please reviw I wont update without 5 reviws not being a loser or anything but I love getting reiwes but anyway ENJOY**_

**SHANES POV**

Were having a baby! Oh my god this rocks.

I can't explain why I'm so happy but the thought of my own child is there with Claire right now over-whelmed me. Acctually I'm kinda jelouse she's with the baby now, but better then me being pregnant no-one wants to see me with my mood swings. And Claire the mother, that topped it off. I pulled Claire off the bed, and hugged her as hard as I dared, then pulling her back I kissed her. She was hesitant and not very into it.

'You OK?' I said my lips brushing hers and staring into her eyes. She didn't replie immidently, more tears appered in her eyes. I couldn't tell if the where happy or sad tears - Why would she be scared -

I put my hands on face ready to wipe away any tears.

'Umm I just didn't expect you to be this happy.' She said, that's probobly why she was crying before she was nervouse.

'Hell your right. I'm not sure why I'm so happy but. . . I'm gonna be a dad.' In litterally my whole life Claires always been the only person I could express my feeling to and never have to hold back.

'Yeah. . .' She said weakly. There's something I'm missing.

'You sure you're OK, because you look totally scared.' She didn't reply again, she pulled away but this time completly and walked away. I stood there stunned for a second, but then cased her. I was infront of her before she was out the door. I looked into her eyes.

'Claire, I'm sorry if I said somthing wrong. Just please tell me whats up, I hate seeing you upset.'

**CLAIRES POV**

'You sure you're OK because you look totally scared.' He said. He could read me like a book, better then my own mother but scared dosn't cut it. I thought he'd be horrified by the idea of having _a kid_ but he's all exited. I couldn't face him, I turned away and headed to the door but as usual he got there before me.

'Claire, I'm sorry if I said somthing wrong. Just please tell me what's up, I hate seeing you upset.' He said. I looked up at him and my heart broke, his face was full of sorrow, he was so happy, exited and smiling like never before 2 minutes ago and now because of me he's sad.

But I still didn't know what to say, so I just kept staring into his eyes slowly getting lost. He finally grinned,

'You need to go to sleep. Come on.' He led me to his bed where I happily fell asleep in his warm embrace.

**DREAM**

'_OK.' I said standing outside my parents house with an abnormally large stomach. I then knocked on the door – mum answered, she didn't seem to realize my stomach _**(You know how it is in dreams when you miss the blatantly obvious.) **

'_Claire come in!' She said happily. Walking into the next room I saw Dad sat down he also didn't seem to see my big change._

'_Hey dad.' I said to him._

'_Hello.' He smiled._

'_I've got something to tell you. Come sit mum.' Mum also sat down none of them expecting anything._

'_I'm pregnant!' I announced. On the very last letter dads face fell._

'_YOU'RE WHAT?' He screamed at the top of his voice. For some reason this did not bother me. I simply moved my hands away from my stomach and showed it to them._

'_THAT'S IT GET OUT NOW!' Dad said._

'_What?' I asked in disbelief. _

'_YOU'VE BROKEN OUR TRUST. WE KNOW IT WAS THAT __**BOY**__.__' He said it like the word was poison but he was talking about Shane._

'_Oh Claire where so disappointed in you.' Mum said. She then went into the kitchen crying. _

'_LOok what you've done to your mother. Get out now we don't want to see you again!' He said only slightly under control._

'_Dad-' I started, he cut me off._

'_NO Claire, I'm serious leave NOW.'_

**REALITY**

My dad's last work woke me up, I immidiently jumped out of bed in fear.

Oh my god, no no. I knew this would happen. My parents are going to HATE ME. I thought franticly. That's when I realized I'd woken Shane as-well and he was already coming toward me.

'Oh my god. Claire what's wrong?' He asked. I couldn't hold it in the dream kept replaying in my mind they hated me – Or they were going to- just because of this thing this ACCIDENT. I finally let it all out in one big scream.

'I WANT THIS STUPID BABY DEAD!' And with that I stormed out. . .

_**HMMMM not so sure but I think it's OK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reviw**_

_**Much love**_

_**Nikkie **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey sorry about not updating, I was on holiday and on friday I was watching the royal wedding :-D awsome wasn't it I think Kate looked cool**_

_**Anyways. . . ENJOY**_

SHANE POV

'I want this stupid baby dead!' Claire shouted at me with a tear streaked face and ran out of the room. The words echoed in my head heartlessly, all I could do is stand and stare at the place where Claire had been standing.

_No no this is all my fault, I pressured her into it._

I wanted to go and talk to her as I often did when she was upset, but I couldn't, not this time - what was I going to say. I quietly stepped out into the hall, there I could hear her sobs, they tore a hole in my heart.

_Well looks like I'll have to wing it._

I went to her room and knocked.

'Get lost Shane.' I heard her voice, dull and plain. But I didn't listen, I couldn't hear her crying anymore, but I knew that was because she knew I was there and she'd stopped.

'I'm coming in.' I told her, on second thought I regretted that because now she was probobly ready and waiting with a pillow. The door made a small click as I eased it open, I looked around, Claire was on the bed with her head under a pillow.

'Claire?' I said quietly, but she didn't replie. I then went over and sat on the head of the bed, rattling my mind for things to say to calm her down.

'Shane, please go. I really don't want to talk.' She said finnally. But I immidiently knew what to say.

'I know you don't.' I sighed.

'But we both know that we have to, it's important.' I told her. She stayed in the same position for a while and then she lifted her head and sat up. I looked at her face, it was right red matching her eyes. We sat there for a while just staring at eachother, but I soon relised that the convosation was going no where so I started.

'You need to tell, about the baby.' I told her slowly. Her face then turned hard and cold, she almost scared me.

'I know it was stupid shouting at you like that, but I meant what I said - I want it gone.' She declared. I felt like crying, but I knew I couldn't. There was a few reason's why I felt that way, but the biggest one was deffinatly - My Mom, sister and Dad are all dead (Or my Dad might as well be) I couldn't stand, killing anyone else part of my family.

I love Claire with all my heart and I would always trust her, but now she was confusing me. I knew the right thing to do though, _it's Claire's body and it will effect her more._

'OK.' I said.

'But why?' I asked desperate to know. She looked at me for a while, then her face softened and looked upset,

'I'm sorry.' She said suprising me.

'But I have to let it go... see the thing is, I couldn't imagine what my parents would say.' She paused, then carried on.

'What they'd say to me and to you.' I thought about it then, she was right. Her Dad went mental when her found out we where dating, what wouldhe say if he found out that I got his sixteen year old daughter pergnant.

'I understand.' I told her forcing a smile, then I leant forward and hugged her.

'I love you.' She said in a soft voice that mended most of my heart wounds.

'I love you too.' I said on the verge of tears.

We'd decided not to tell Michael and Eve because we knew they'd worry and soon there would be no need.

So me Michael and Claire where all sat down in the living room, me and Michael where playing on the X-Box and Claire was studying but neither of us could whole thing was making me wonder weather me and Claire where ever goingto have kids, I mean do I even want kids -_Of course I do_ - I couldn't forget the feeling that went through me when I found out that I was going to be a Dad.

A loud BANG snached me from my thoughts.

'I HOME.'Eve sang. When she came in, I knew what to expect, all she was going to talk about was the play.

'OMG awsome day.' She smiled,

'The play ROCKS, I'm having a GREAT time.' She slumped down on the couchand looked around at the 'not bothered' faces,

'So what did I miss?' She said,

_Well how to put this. . .Claire's pregnant_

'Nothing I guess.'Michael answered, me and Claire looked at eachother but I couldn't stop eyes from wandering down to her stomach, there's a baby in there our baby - The town was in hell at the moment due to the founders unannouced death but all I could think of was a unborn baby that already loved, but in 3 days time - the day of Claire's appointment - it'd be gone.

I have to stop it,

_**Please reviw**_

_**nikkie**_

_**xxxxxxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HEY IT'S NIKKIE! I know I havent updated in ages but. . . yea I don't wana bore u with a bunch of excuses :-/ Anyway I've got something importanat to say. Well it's important in my mind - this story will not be the same as the others. It's gonna be different no proposal, no amazingly fantabulouse wedding and they don't have twins one boy and one girl. . . :-D I've got some good idea's lined up for this. . .**_

_**ENJOY!**_

SHANE

Today I woke up determined. Determined to stop Claire, she'd made the choice to have the abortion but I wasn't going to let that happen - I couldn't. the baby was an accident but I still want to keep it. I know it's apart of her body so she should decide what happens but Iam the farther so I should get a say too.

I've always thought I should listen to Claire (hell I know that she's the smart one in the relationship) but know I needed to prove her wrong and show her that I'm right.

Honestly I wasn't pissed with her, she was scared of being pregnant at 17 with a 18 year old boyfriend who's got the mentality of a 7 year old and she was also scared of what her parents would think. You would have to be the absolute stupidest person in _the world_ to think that Claire's parent's like me. And when they find out that I got her pregnant the baby's not gonna be the only one that dies.

Claire was lay infront of me. I knew she was awake but I wasn't moving, I was pretending to be asleep so I could be alone with my thoughts. Her appointment for the abortion is in 2 days so I have to stop her or else it's all gonna be over.

'Claire?' I wispered and in responce she turned over to look at me. She was beutiful and I really hoped that the baby would look like her ( if I get to keep it)

'Good morning.' She smiled, i matched it and said

'Morning gorgeouse.' She blushed. She looked amazingly cute when she did that, I really don't want to spoil her good mood with an argument. But I had to try - I really didn't want to talk about it downstaires where certain people could be listening.

'So, I need to talk to you about something.' I started and she nodded encouraging me to go on.

'About this baby.' I finished holding my breath. Her face turned hard and angry,

'What about _it._ We've decied, we're getting rid of it.' She said icily matching her facial expression. i was scared now but I was in too deep to back down,

'No Claire you've decided.' I frowned, she stared at me through narrow eyes,

'And you havent?' she said suspicion high in her voice, _here goes nothing._

'Well I have. . . and I wana keep it.' As i said the sentance my voice got quieter and quieter.

'Excuse me what?' She asked shcoked. I sighed,

'I want to keep it.' She moved away from me now but even from the distance I could feel her body getting tense.

'Why? So you can play daddy for a while before you come back home fiered and the next day I figure out that you've ran away because _it was all to much for you?_' She snorted,

'I don't think so Shane.' I stared baffled.

'What Claire no i wouldn't do that. You watch way too much _16 and pregnant_.'

'Oh so now you calling me a drama queen.' she almost shouted. _Wtf._

'Claire no.' I tried to amend,

'That's not what I meant - I wouldn't leave you. . . eaither of you.' she was still glaring at me, she hadn't said anything in hours, well it felt like that, truthfully it had only been seconds. But then she said.

'Well what about my parents? Have you ever thought about what they'd say to me? Just 'cuz your parents aren't here doesn't mean mine don't matter! Do you ever think about anybody but yourself?' She shouted the last word then stormed out.

I stared at the door. I couldn't belive what I'd just heard. My heard was telling me to clean out my ears 'cuz there was n way Claire would say that to me but in my brain I knew I'd heard right - and I knew that Claire had just taken the piss out of my family. . .

CLAIRE

In the shower as each drop hit my body I'd realise more what I'd just done. _Just 'cuz your parents aren't here doesn't mean mine don't matter? _Oh no, what the hell have I done. I can't belive I just said that, everything he's been through and i'm supposed to be the one helping him through it not rubbing it in.

But why I said it was understandable. He want's me to keep the baby? Was he insane. I can't do that, my parents will _murder_ him. I'm doing this for his sake and it's his fault. Kind of. nut he can't seriously think that we can have a baby and live happily ever after in Morganville? I don't care what he say's I'm gonna terminate the baby and that's final.

SHANE

I was hungry so I didn't bother waiting for a shower (I'd go once Claire was done.) and I went to get some coffe. After ten minutes Claire came in with damp hair, she looked up at me.

'Shane-' But I had grabbed my cup and was on my way out of the kitchen before she finished.

'Please listen.'

'NO!' I shouted, then got more in control of my emotions,

'No, just get lost.' I snapped and walked out. That was it. The end of us and the end of this baby - cuz she can do what she likes 'cuz know I couldn't be less bothered.

KIM

OMG Eve is so annoying. Every rehersal she'd just keep yaking, yaking, yaking. But whatever I have to suck it up 'cuz I need to get some decant footage of the Glass House. Then once I've done that I still need to get her off my back and distract her with something so I don't have to come to rehersal and then can get on with my movie. She said something about Shane's dumbass girlfriend being pregnant. But that wouldn't keep her ocupied enough. I needed something, something big,

And then it hit me. The most brilliant plan I've ever had - and it wouldn't just divert Eve's attention. But Shane's, Michael's and Amelie's (**A/N she doesnt know she's dead – no one does)**. . . . I've got this.

_**Like? Yeah Shane and Claire are in a fight so who know's what's gonna become of the baby and what's Kim's plan that's so big that it causes a disterbance that catches everyone's attention**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW I BEGGGG :-D**_

_****_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HELLO EVERYONE! Thanks for the reviws. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've really got no idea where I'm going with this story :-( But I won't delete AND I might need a new character in the next chapter so if you want yours in this story just leave their name, looks and personality in it. THANK YOU!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

CLAIRE

Shane shouting at me was a scary experiance. His face was set with anger. I knew what I did was wrong and I regret it, but Shane had pushed me over the edge with all this baby crap - but that didn't matter because Shane was pissed now and I douted that something that's not even born yet is the least of his worries. But as much as I wanted to loose this baby I didn't to loose Shane.

'Shane please don't-.' Even though I thought it wasn't possible his glare got iceier.

'Didn't you get the message genius? I said Get. Lost.' And with that he bounded upstaires.

Tears blurred my vision and my bottom lip quivered. Suddenly I was sobbing heavily - up till the point where I was choking on my own breath,

'Stupid baby! You stupid _thing_. It's _all your fault_.' I cried as I sank to the floor. I started to desperatly punch my stomach. I wanted it dead now! I scrambled up looking at the floor because otherwise I'd see the state of me and I knew that would be scary. Wiping my eyes I marched to the door, but before I could open the door Eve came in. Her mouth was open probobly ready to deliver the usual _PUT YOUR PANTS ON PEOPLE ON I'M HOME! _But instead she just shut her mouth then opened it again,

'Claire what happened to you. Where are you going?' She said worry plastered all over her face. _Shit she doesn't know you-well better get it on with._ I sighed heavily.

'To get an abortion.' Eve's eyes went wide,

'W-what?' I knew she was shocked but I was too pissed to be sympathetic.

'Abortion.' I spoke to her like she was stupid.

'It's what you get when your boyfriend be's stupid and irressponcible.' I pushed past her and started the 10 minute walk to the hospital.

:-D

Once I was there I realised my wishes had come true. was there talking to a nurse. I walked over to him and cleared my throat, he turned to me and smiled.

'Claire what can I do for you?'

'Hey doctor. um I kinda need a big favor.'

'Of course what is it?' He asked still smiling.

'I need an abortion.' I told him. His reaction was very similar to Eve's.

'An abortion?' He said bewildered. I just nodded.

'Um w-well do you have an appointment?' He said.

'In 2 days, but I really need it now.' He frowned, but I gave him a pleading look which he eventually gave into.

'OK I'll see if we have any room free.' He said and went. I watched him walk down the hall and went to sit down.

5 minutes later he came through.

'Your in luck Claire.' He smiled.

'Would you like to come through?' I nodded and walked along side him.

_Goodbye baby. . . _

SHANE POV

I heard voices downstairs. Eve had come home and Claire was probably telling her about our fight. I didn't want to fight with Claire but I had no idea what to do. All I wanted was to talk, and she wasn't whenever I tried she'd just get angry. I knew she was scared being pregnant at 17 must be hard but I will be with her every step of the way and she should know because even though she said that stuff I still loved her.

A harsh pounding on my door nearly made me fall off the bed.

'SHANE YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN.' Eve shouted from the other side. With her boots I didn't doubt she could. I scrambled up and opened the door. She stood there looking pissed and scared.

'Claire's pregnant?' she said, her voice matched scared more than pissed. But before I could talk she started again.

'What the hell is wrong with you, have you never heard of protection? You got her in this you know.' Now _I _was pissed, I'm tired of being blamed.

'In case you forgot Eve it takes 2 to make a baby.' She just glared,

'Well you're the one making her get an abortion.' She declared finally. I knew what the expression on my face was – _horror _–

'What?' I exclaimed.

'I'm the one trying to convince her to keep it.' Eve looked utterly confused now.

'We just had a fight.' I told her

'Oh.' She frowned. Then her eyes met mine.

'So you didn't know she's gone to the hospital?' She asked. I just stared.

'What? No. Her appointment is in 2 days.' I told her.

'No, she just left.' _No no, this can't be happening. _

This is my fault, she's gone because of me. I realized Eve was still there.

'Thanks.' I said before slamming the door shut so I could think.

'RUDE!' I heard her shout, then her boots clomped down the hall to her room.

Claire would be there already be there so there's nothing else for it now. I got my phone and dialed. It rang, and rang, and rang. Till it finally went to voicemail.

'Claire.' I started, and as soon as I finished her name my lip began to quiver and tears hang over my eyelids.

'Claire please hear me out. I-I know you want this baby, and I know you're scared. But I want you to know that I'll be by your side the whole time and I'll help you through it. And I want you to know that I love you and I always have.' I hung up then because I thought I was actually going to start crying.

I just hope she gets this in time. . .

_**OHHH! I've always wanted to end on a cliffhanger. Remember I might need a character so name looks and personality. Atleast 5 reviws for the next chapter Please**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello again :) I know I havent updated in ages but like I said on my other story, Devil Bet, I've been very lazzyy? Haha sorry but here it is...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

CLAIRE

'Claire. Claire please hear me out. I-I know you don't want this baby, and I know you're scared. But I want you to know that I'll be by your side the whole time and I'll help you through it. And I want you to know that I love you and I always have.'

I heard Shanes voice on the other end of my phone. But it was way different to when I'd last heard it. Then in was angry and fierce. But now it choked and desperate, and I could even hear his quivering lip and then thick pain in his tone. Although I couldn't see him but I felt my heart breaking.

_How could I do this._

It took me way too long to realise what I was doing. Not only to myself but to Shane. He was totally right, I was being selfish. Shane had lost so much, his whole family and I'd never heard this kind of pain in his voice. All he ever wanted was a family and we both loved each other and I was going to be the one taking that away from.

I looked down at my phone witch was held firmly in my shacking hand as I was my teardrop land on the screen I stood up. _No, I wasn't going to do this._ I turned and walked out of the hospital. would get a shock, a few minutes before he'd told me that someone had chancelled so I could get the abortion, but now I was positive that I couldn't go through with it.

Walking home I played it all in my mind. Forget collage, I'd gotten in earlier so I could also get in late. Even then Shane promised he'd help so after the birth I could go back. Babysitting wouldn't be hard, Eve had always wanted kids and she was devestated when I'd told her about the abortion so I'm sure she'd be happy to help. As for my parents, well we'll cross that bridge when it comes.

I was so deep in thought so I didn't even bother looking up when I turned the corner. I bumped into something big and hard that was going at full speed.

'Hey!' I yelled out. Even I was careless witch idiot charges around streets?

'Ahhh crap!' The other person exclaimed, the voice immediently registered in my head. As I glanced up I saw him,

Shane

We both looked up at the same time and he was the first to react.

'Claire!' He said in suprise, and before I could replie he wrapped me in a bear-hug. Instead of resisting I hugged him back. We only stood there for a few seconds then we pulled back.

'What? What are you doing here? I thought you where at the hospital.' He said sounding scared and strained.

'I was.' I told him, and he seemed to calm abit at the _was_ part.

'But I got your voicemail and it made me realise how right you were and how selfish I was being.' I smiled trying to ease the rest of his nerves.

'No you weren't wrong, you where thinking of yourself.' He sighed. I just raised my eyebrows at him trying to make me feel better about being an idiot. His smile got bigger,

'I'm so glad you changed your mind.' As soon as he finished he bent down to kiss me. It was sweet and slow and it made me forget how much hurt the two of us had gone through in the last few days...

SHANE

I was feeling amazinggg. The best I'd felt in ages. Finally me and Claire where OK again and now we where having a baby. I get that we're teenagers and that it might be hard work but I know that I'll aways be there fot Claire and the baby.

As we entered the house the first thing we heard was 3 loud stamps then Eve was there infront of us looking like she had an overdose of cannabis.

'Oh my God! I've been waiting ages! Claire your here? What happened? What took you so long?' She kept rambling on.

'Woah.' I said finally stopping her.

'Clam down Eve, everything is alright.' I told her. Relife flooded her face.

'Ohh, wow thank God for that.' She sighed,

'What so are you two OK now?' She asked, still wanting details. For answer me and Claire just smiled at each other and nodded.

'Yay! That's awsome.' Eve grinned.

'Now you've just got to tell Micheal.' She told us still smiling.

'Arghh.' I groaned as both girls giggled.

'He is gonna kill me.'

'Yep.' Eve said,

'That's why I reminded you.' She said happliy. Then she looked at Claire,

'Come on you. I've got the best baby magazines ever upstaries. We can check them out whilst Daddy here figures out how to tell Micheal about this.' Eve finished by gesturing at Claires stomach. I knew it was hopeless to think Claire would stay with me, because I know enough about women to know that when it comes to shopping for baby clothes everything else can wait.

As I thought Claire kissed my cheek and bounced upstaries to follow Eve to her room.

/

Micheal's reaction was way different then what I thought, witch is what made it worse. His mouth was open and no speech was comming out of it, he was just staring. Me and Claire where stood infront of him holding hands and Eve was sat on a chair opposite him.

'Umm are you gonna say anything?' She said in a small voice. For answer Micheal hung his head and shook it. I glanced at Claire who was biting her lip. Mike then looked up and right into my eyes, after sighing he finally said something,

'Ahh, bro you are an idiot.' He said bluntly.

'Yeah trust me I know.' I told him nervously,

'But I'm real happy for you guys.' He said standing up smiling.

'Really?' Claire said with raised eyebrows.

'You're not mad?'

'Nahh course not. It's gonna be hard but I'm not going to rain on your parade. I think it's great that you having a baby.' He smiled widely. He then walked over to Claire and hugged her. Watching them I felt that amazing feeling come back and all I could think about was how well this has turned out and how well it's now gonna go.

_**Woah! Really not happy with that but I was distracted by Dancing On Ice for most of that ;) but I'm sure all the people who didn't want the abortion are happy. Next chapter will be a bit more focused on Kim and what she's getting up to.**_

_**Thanks for reading PLEASE reviw!**_

_**Nikkie **_

_**xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guyss :) I know it's taken me ages to update and I don't really have a excus but yeahhhhhhhhh...**_

_**One thing, could you please R&R my other story Forgetting - it's basically about what Shane was thinking as a 15 year old when he forgot everything in Ghost Town... It new but I havn't got that many reviews on it so I'd appriciate it!**_

_**Anyway here's the next chapter... **_

4 weeks later

CLAIRE

I was in the kitchen with Eve speaking about Amelie,

'Soo you haven't heard anything. Not even your crazy ass boss?' She asked while chopping up thibgs for dinner.

'No.' I sighed.

'I've tried calling but he won't answer - and when I went to Founders Square but I wasn't even allowed through the front door. I guess they're just scared to let people know incase they start to rebelle now that the leaders gone.' I told her wondering if I was right.

'Yeah, I mean she's been rueling since the start of this place, they probably don't know what to do without her. But there's something much worse that could happen becasue of her dying.' She replied grim faced, finally suiting her goth look.

I just frowned at her, sure this would freak out the vamps but I didn't know what she was talking about.

'Well.' She said starting her explanation,

'We're always going to need someone in charge, and I mean a vampire someone... maybe her second in command.' She said.

'Oh,' I said in-consiously realising what she was saying.

'You mean Oliver, oh God.' I said matching Eve's facial expresion.

'Yeah, I bet they already planning it or something, I mean he hasn't turned up for rehersals in weeks and the director - who is an ass- doesn't even seem to care all that much.'

Oh, she was talking about the play. I'd read up on it and to be honest it didn't sound all that good but Eve liked it a lot so I just nodded whenever she talked about it.

'Woah, hows the play going anyway?' I asked and her face immeniatly lightened up.

'Awsome.' She grinned,

'I mean the lines are hard but it's so much fun. There's this girl - Kim - she's so cool, she's even been over a few times, but you guys have all been out but I'm sure you'd like her.' She carried on talking about her for a few more minutes but I zoned aout after a while.

The kitchen door opened and Shane walked through. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

'Hey.' He said as he came over and hugged me. I noticed he was whereing his work T-shirt and I pointed at it raising my eyebrows.

'Work? I thought it was your day off?' I asked.

'Yeah so did I but someone got ill and I've been roped in.' He sighed. Before I could speak Eve rushed past us muttering,

'Oh shit, work, work, work I'm so deaddd!' And stomped upstaries.

Me and Shane laughed and turned to look back at each other.

'I'm going to be on my own tonite?' I said fake pouting, witch made him grin even more.

'Well, I'm not back too late so I could give you a special surprise to make up for it.' He said with a cheeky grin.

I laughed, 'Yeah, I'm sure that would make me feel better.' He leaned down and kissed me lightly,

'I look forward to it.' He wispered.

'I'll see you later.' I said kissing him one last time.

'And I'll see you -' He kissed me. '- and you, later.' And at the last part he bent down and lightly kissed my stomatch.

I giggled at his new habbit as he waved once more and walked out. I held my tummy still smiling about how happy we where with the baby and how glad I was that I didn't get the abortion. But one thing I wasn't too happy about was the hormones and right now I was in the mood for sleeping, but I seriously didn't want to go up staries so I just lay down on the couch and soon drifted into sleep.

...

It was only half an hour later when a knocking at the door woke me up. I blinked away the sleep and went to the door, undid the locks and opened it. I was slightly shocked when I saw a goth standing there. She wasn't as goth as Eve, but she was whereing all black with black hair and a bubble pink stripe going through it.

'Hey.' The girl said,

'Is Eve in?' She asked in a weierd voice.

'Umm, no. But who are you?' I asked after getting over her look.

'Kim, me and Eve are firends.' She told me, then I remembered,

'Ohh, Kim. From the play, right sorry.' I calmed down a bit. Eve seemed to love this girl so she couldn't be that bad - but she deffinatly was more gothy then Eve when it came to personallity, she sounded bored talking to me already, like she was being forced to do it.

'Yeah. Well I lost my script and was wondering if Eve could lend me her's.' She said looking past me at the staries.

'Um yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, she has 2 copies.' I was trying to be nice, so I let her in closed the door and lead her to Eve's room.

Inside there was too scripts on her dressing table and one had some lines highlighted so I picked up the other one and handed it too Kim who just gave me a cold smile and followed me to the top of the staries when she snorted. I turned to face her,

'Woah, Eve said you where smart, but daaamn. This was so easy.' She sneered evily then harshly grabbed my arm.

'W-what are you talking about?' I asked with a shacking voice, my other arm wrapping round my unborn baby.

'You stole Shane from me, you bitch. Now he's going to be too pre-ocupied with you and _that, _well it's not happening.' She then got hold of my other arm pushed me.

I felt gravity go beneth me as I gasped for arm and flung me arms out to try and catch myself, but failed. Then I felt a horrible surge of pain go through my entire body as cried out. Then something else happened in me. In my stomatch. I fely as if I being ripped open. I heard myself make a noise I'd never heard before. A felt somthing run down my leg and soke my pants. Tears formed in my eyes as I realised what was happening.

Kim came into my view and _smiled_ sickeningly.

'Aww, whats up Claire?' She said in a mocking voice then laughed. She reached out grabbed a fistful of my hair and slammed my head to the ground. I couldn't stop myself as I drowned into the dark...

_**...**_

_**PLEASE READ MY STORY FORGETTING - SUMMARR AT THE TOP**_

_**And reviw this. Next chapteer up soon**_

_**xxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi OMG it has been ages, I'm just very forgetful and you've been on a cliff-hanger for ages now ooopsie! But here we are chapter 12... GO!**_

CLAIRE

The pain that shot through me was one that I had never experienced before. I was defiantly unconscious but even in the darkness I could hear the screams coming from my mouth. They where raw and full of a horrible emotion that couldn't be named. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who understood what I was trying to say. Help

There was something else to another voice mimicking my screams. Someone was touching me – I didn't want to be touched, it felt like fire. The agony in me caused me to arch my back, was I having a fit? I'd exposed my body more by lifting it off the ground and now it felt like I'd somehow knocked some kind of liquid all over my waist. But I knew that wasn't real. It was blood. And it was coming out of my body.

It all ended suddenly and in my mind I imagined the cry of a baby in the distance slowly fading. I wanted to reach out and grab it - to stop it from leaving me so I could comfort it. But I couldn't. And this was no coincidence; I knew what was happening to me...

I need to stop it,

/\/\/\

The bright light hit my eyeballs blindingly as I shot up gripping my stomach. Everything around me was blurred and I was no longer screaming just panting breathing through the pain. I focused on the only other bright colour though all the white. It was red. And there was lots of it all over the bottom of me.

'Miss. Danvers, please stop lay back down.' I heard someone say as I was pushed flat. I kept panting but managed to blubber some words out.

'W-what's going...'

'We're doing everything we can miss just please remain calm.' The same person responded.

All movement stopped for a second until someone said,

'Okay sedate her.'

SHANE

'No personal phone calls Collins!' My boss shouted as my phone rang.

'Awh cut him some slack his girl might be having the baby!' My buddy Nate laughed while cutting the meat.

I casually flipped him off as I answered it. Before I could say 'hey' Eve's voice was already shouting down the speaker.

'Oh my God Shane! You have to hurry! Come to the hospital now! I don't know what happened, I just walked in and she was there! They've taken her into a room, no-one's telling me anything-'

Eve's stammering was cut off as I cut her off.

My head took it all in. It could only be Claire, how else would she be calling about a she?

Without any further thinking I turned and bolted through the door, all I heard was Nate's confused voice behind me saying,

'Whoa man I was kidding; it takes like 9 months doesn't it? Talk about premature.'

I was running so fast that I was surprised I didn't trip. One thing I refused to do was think, I'd only come up with the worse.

The force that I pushed the hospital door open with was so strong I'm surprised it didn't break, but then Eve was there to stop me near enough breaking anything else,

'What happened?' I shouted in her face.

'I don't know I think she fell, she was just lay there.' Oh God please no. It can't be.

Eve just stood there with equal horror on her face, but I averted my eyes as I saw someone stood there in a white coat. I ran at him.

'What happened?' I again,

'Excuse me?' He replied looking slightly scared, no wonder I can't imagine what I'm looking like now.

'Claire Danvers – I'm her boyfriend, please just tell me what's going on.' I begged.

'Oh' he frowned at the word boyfriend, 'well sir, I think you should maybe take a seat or calm down.'

Urgh I do not have time for this crap,

'No.' I half-yelled bluntly. 'Just say it.'

'Well,' He licked his lips. God the temptation to shove his tongue back in his mouth so he'd speak. I didn't obviously, but still the look I gave him must have hinted at what I was feeling.

'I'm so sorry but. It appears that miss. Danvers has unfortunately... miscarried.' When he finished his sentence my insides turned cold but no words came out. Eve however let out an odd shrill noise. I turned to her as she clasped her hands around her mouth.

I had no idea what to do I just stared at her as my body started to shake, she then jumped forward and hugged me. I'd normally object but now I collapsed in her arms and she struggled to support me but still gripped me equally as tight.

/\/\/\

EVE

Shane had yelled at the doctor until they agreed to let him even wait in the corridor outside Claire's room whilst they...

I couldn't take it so I just sat in my chair and dug my nails into the palms of my hands, which were already wet from my tears. I didn't know what to do. I needed some kind of comfort, but Michael wasn't answering his cell – God I'm so gonna kill him.

'Hey Rosser.' A cool voice interrupted my grieving thoughts. I looked up. Kim. What the hell was she doing here? But I didn't even ask as I threw my arms around the only friend I had right now.

'You'll never guess what happened.' I sobbed into her shoulder.

'Really what..?'

_**And there it is! Slightly depressing but... I update as soon as but in the meantime!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**xxxxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! You may have noticed the title for this story has changed but yeah, it's still the same. I've kinda been stuck with what to write and I've come up with an idea for a new story so I'm trying to update all the ones I have already.**

**ENJOY!**

Shane's POV

The doctor's had told us that unless you where there you can never exactly determine what was the cause of a miscarriage. There could be several answers, an accident, too much stress, something wrong with the womb, anything. But he did say that the most important thing right now was to support Claire though this time, and that's what I'm going to do.

She was lay in the old hospital bed still still trying to regain consciousness from the strong sedative they'd given her too stop her freaking out about the baby's condition – which she was right to do so. My eyes completely avoided looking at her stomach and instead focused on the bump forming above her right eye that was forming an ugly colour of blue and purple.

_An accident._

She was perfectly fine when I left the house, laughing and happy. So where did this bruise come from? Eve had said she found her lying at the bottom of the stairs and when we told the nurses they began mumbling about how she probably fell. But that wasn't right, it couldn't be. Claire's smart she wouldn't be running around when she knew she was carrying a baby. What could it be?

Eve's POV

I told Kim all about what happened after I'd stopped sobbing long enough to talk. The whole time she sat there in silence watching me with cool eyes as she listened about how unhappy Claire was at the beginning of the pregnancy, up to when I found her.

When I was done she raised an eyebrow and spoke for the first time.

'So, the kid didn't want it at the start?' she asked not looking bothered that she just called Claire a 'kid' and her lost baby an 'it.' But I didn't bring that up and just nodded in response.

'And what about today, how was she?' She inquired further; I could relevance to these questions but answered any way.

'About the baby?' She nodded. 'Well. I'm not too sure, I mean she didn't talk about it much – except with Shane. I mean if it was me I wouldn't be shutting up about it.

If you weren't watching Kim closely you would have missed it. You would have missed the slight smirk of interest that flashed across her face momentarily when I spoke. What the hell.

'Do you get what this means?' She said eye's growing wide. So that's what the face was, she had an idea.

'It means maybe she was faking. Maybe she never wanted this baby in the first place. If she that that unhappy so could have just pretended around you, Shane and Michael to keep you sweet after you stopped the abortion, and when you left thrown herself down the stairs.'

My mouth made a black round O sign when she finished talking.

'What? You think she did this on purpose? No, no way – that can't be.' I rambled out hoping she could hear the doubt in my voice.

But obviously, she did.

'You sure? 'Cos you don't sound it and I'm pretty sure I'm right. You said you checked for any water on the landing but couldn't find any. Last time I checked Converse didn't have that bad grip...'

She'd trailed off because she realised I was no longer listening. The worm of Kim's story was burrowing in my brain and I couldn't stop it. It all made sense and every piece of the puzzle fit right. What if we didn't listen to her? What if we pushed her into doing this?

Fresh tears welled in my eyes as realisation hit me. _Oh Claire Bear, how could you?_

Once again I went to lean on Kim's shoulder for help, but this time she rejected it.

'Eve, you have to listen to me. If this is how you feel, imagine what's going on in Shane's mind. You have to tell him.'

'But – ' I said in a meek voice before being cut off,

'Seriously, he deserves to know.'

I should have known he wouldn't take it well.

'What the fuck are you talking about!?' Shane shouted louder than I'd ever heard him before, and to add to the distressed drama Queen act he threw his arms in the air.

'You really think that Claire – our Claire, would do something that stupid?'

Did I?

'Shane, sweetie, just listen to me. None of us know what it's like to be in that position. How do we know what she's feeling?' My normally loud and commanding voice was small as I tried to get through to my stubborn best friend.

'Yeah? Well we do what what she's going to be feeling now – the loss of her first child, Eve!' He countered fiercely.

I didn't know what to think, he was right. I mean if anyone in our group has good sense, it's Claire. But I just don't understand how she would have fallen like that? I checked the stairs and landing and there was no water or anything that she could have slipped on.

I sighed, but no in defeat, and took Shane's trembling hand.

'Shane, please, I know you're upset but you have to listen to reason.' I stared straight into his eyes hoping to channel what Claire's attitude when she calms him down.

'There was nothing that would have made her fall. It just... doesn't seem like an accident. Right now, we need to look at the facts. For so long she was scared of this whole idea, something could have just pushed her over the edge.' When I finished he didn't move. He stood there looking back into my heavily-eyelinered eyes.

'You really think so?' his voice had gone from screaming to so soft it was hard to hear. He sounded like a wounded little boy,

_Suck it up Eve_

I know I have to tell him. I nodded and watched as he slumped down hard in the chair next to him like his legs had failed.

'Shane,' I reached to try and comfort him, but he flinched when I touched his shoulder.

'No.' He said in the same quiet tone as before.

'I need to be alone.' Although he said it the same way, I could hear that right now he was not to be argued with. Even though he wasn't looking I still nodded at him and turned away from his deadly still figure. I'd never seen Shane like this before, he's a hot-head, he sorts out his problems by punching walls. What could this have done to him?

As I entered the normally quiet and dull waiting area I was taken away from my thoughts. Kim's gone, is what I first realised, but then I heard a sharp from coming from the direction of the reception.

'I don't care OK? She's my friend, I want – no I need to go and see her, _now. _Or I swear to God you're going to have a lot of clean up on your hands.'

'Michael.' I said in such a childish voice I made it sound like a question, but it really wasn't. Who else could it be?

His bright blonde curly head turned when he saw me and relief flooded his unusually aggravated face.

'Oh, Eve.' He gasped out as he engulfed me in a hug. He wasn't physically warm but I still felt like I was wrapped in a blanket when he put his arms around me.

He kissed the top of my head. 'I've been trying to come in, and see you guys. I saw you're note what the hell has happened to Claire?' I could answer him.

I just began crying... again.

Shane's POV

Could she have done it? I mean really, could Claire have taken away the life of our first unborn child.

Why? Why would she do this? Why would she keep in the emotions that forced her into doing such a thing?

I shouldn't even be believing this; I should be sticking by Claire while she can't defend herself. But what's the point? Like Eve said, there's no other explanation for it. How can I help her when I already know about the horrible thing she's done.

She's supposed to trust me and confide in me. What the hell was she thinking, I mean why, _Why?!_

How can I ever forgive her for this?

I don't think I can.

Claire's POV

I woke up with a start. Blinding white lights where there first thing that came into focus and it was easy for me to tell where I am.

The hospital.

Every other time I'd been here when I woke up, Shane, Michael or Eve would be hovering protectively around me, not this time though, I was all alone. Maybe visiting hours are just over, I reassured myself.

But why am I here? Oh my God, what if it's the baby. No, no it can't be, if anything happened to it Shane would have fought every hospital guard there was to stay with me, he was always there for me.

There was a crushing pressure on my forehead, nothing on my stomach – which has to be a good thing, right? – the only other thing I could feel was something being pumped into my right arm, but my head hurt too much to check. Morphine maybe, blood?

Oh God, what could have happened?

I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Come on Claire, think!_

But no, nothing. I couldn't remember a thing about why I was here.

**Okay that's chapter 13 done and dusted! Kinda a dark chapter there and there will be plenty more action and Kim drama, she'll be out of the Glass house scene but will still be causing trouble...**

**Be classy and review!**

**Nikkie! **


End file.
